Conversa de Botas Batidas
by Everllath
Summary: Porque agora, no fim deles, no fim de tudo, nada mais importaria. Naquele momento, só existiam eles e o amor dos dois.


Notas iniciais: a música usada foi "Conversa de Botas Batidas", de Los Hermanos. A música foi escrita depois de aparecer uma notícia no jornal de que um senhor e uma senhora, que eram amantes às escondidas, morreram juntos em um desabamento do hotel no qual estavam no momento. Seria como um diálogo entre os dois antes de morrerem (principalmente nas primeiras partes da música), sendo que somente após a morte deles que o amor dos dois foi conhecido.

Nota da autora: "Conversa de Botas Batidas" é uma de minhas músicas favoritas não só pelo ritmo dela, mas pela letra também. É possível imaginar muitos cenários com ela, o que me levou a escrever este oneshot. Decidi pegar a parte logo após o Muro das Lamentações, quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro "morrem" juntos, porque imaginei esses dias que Saga e Kanon conseguiram conversar uma última vez ao morrerem, desta vez, juntos. Teriam vivido com o amor pelo outro escondido dos olhos de todos, mas, após Kanon morrer (e depois Saga também), nada mais importaria, e eles poderiam ter o amor dos dois.

Recomento MUITO que ouçam a música durante, antes ou depois de ler. Mesmo que não vá ler, vá ouvir a música, porque é extremamente linda, triste e gostosa de ouvir.

Avisos: contém twincest, ou seja, incesto entre gêmeos. Se não gosta, simplesmente não leia.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos pertencem Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Estória sem fins lucrativos.

Conversa de Botas Batidas

 _Veja você, onde é que o barco foi desaguar_

 _A gente só queria o amor_

 _Deus parece às vezes se esquecer_

 _Ai, não fala isso por favor_

 _Esse é só o começo do fim da nossa vida_

 _Deixa chegar o sonho_

 _Prepara uma avenida_

 _Que a gente vai passar_

Deram tudo de si. Todos eles. Os doze, finalmente reunidos, juntos como irmãos de batalhas, como é para ser, usando o resto de seus poderes para destruir o Muro das Lamentações. Morreriam definitivamente após aquilo, sabiam disso. No entanto, não ficaram apreensivos nem hesitaram – era o dever deles. Era o jeito de, para uns, cumprir seu dever até o fim. Para outros, era o modo de se redimir de vez. Para todos era uma questão de honra, uma questão também de amor pela deusa e pela Terra que protegiam. E agora eram somente um pequeno resquício de vida e cosmo que iria se esvair daqui alguns minutos.

Mesmo assim, se encontrando em tal estado, Saga _sentiu_. Sentiu que ele estava vindo, e logo sentiu que ele estava ali ao seu lado. _Ele_. Seu irmão, seu gêmeo, a outra metade de sua alma. Seu amor, seu amante. O único que dedicou seu amor verdadeiro mesmo após tantos desentendidos e lutas, depois de tanta dor e sofrimento. Kanon era, sempre foi e sempre será seu único. Amava-o por completo, sem restrições. Mas viveram às escondidas esse tempo todo. Ambos sabiam que não podiam revelar seu amor – outros diriam que não era amor aquilo. Diriam que era algum _problema_ , que eram _errados_.

Quanto tempo perdido, quantos momentos desperdiçados somente por medo do que os outros diriam. Saga e Kanon, conhecidos pela bravura, insistência, determinação e coragem tinham _medo_ daquilo. Não sabiam o que poderia acontecer se revelassem tudo, se ficassem juntos abertamente. Separariam os dois de novo? Não. Isso não poderia acontecer mais uma vez. Já se desentenderam demais, já ficaram tempo demais separados.

No entanto, agora... no fim de tudo, da vida deles e de seus companheiros de batalha... importava? Não mais. Que se danassem todos, o que pensavam. Não iriam ficar mais tempo ali também, ficariam? Todos sumiriam de vez daqui alguns minutos. Todos os casais aproveitaram aqueles últimos momentos: Milo e Camus, Shaka e Mu, Dohko e Shion, que conseguiram se encontrar esta última vez... por que eles não poderiam aproveitar aquilo também? Saga recebeu seu amor de braços abertos, o sorriso presente no rosto igual de ambos. Abraçaram-se, e, naquele momento, só existia os dois e o amor deles. Riram juntos, como se fossem crianças novamente, um sentimento de leveza entre eles.

 _Veja você, quando é que tudo foi desabar_

 _A gente corre pra se esconder_

 _E se amar, se amar até o fim_

 _Sem saber que o fim já vai chegar_

 _Deixa o moço bater_

 _Que eu cansei da nossa fuga_

 _Já não vejo motivos_

 _Pra um amor de tantas rugas_

 _Não ter o seu lugar_

Kanon morreu, e pensou que aquele seria o fim definitivo dele. Não poderia mais ver seu gêmeo e não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Mas então... sentiu. Sentiu que seu irmão estava ali perto. Não era mais um corpo vivo, era algo como um espírito, mas ainda era Kanon. E sentia que aquele lá ainda era Saga. Seu Saga. Não quis perder tempo – sabia que iriam sumir definitivamente em alguns momentos. Correu, voou para seu amor o mais rápido que pôde, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto tão bonito. Não se importaria com mais nada agora. Tinha o direito de passar seus últimos momentos com seu gêmeo e amor, e os aproveitaria ao máximo. Pelo visto, todos os outros estavam no mesmo estado, não perderiam tempo julgando-os ou tentando separá-los. Viu Saga e, de repente, o Meikai não parecia tão escuro e frio assim.

Abraçou-o, sendo recebido de braços abertos. E abraçou ele como abraçava-o sempre: um abraço apertado, tentando passar todo o amor que sentia por ele naquele pequeno gesto. Apertou-o contra si e sentiu os braços de Saga rodeando sua cintura, num enlace que parecia que nunca mais se soltaria. Afundou o rosto no cabelo loiro como o seu, os braços apertados em volta do pescoço dele. E riu. Não se aguentou e começou a rir. Como haviam sido bobos, como haviam perdido tempo. Afastou o rosto e encostou a testa na dele, o riso solto como o de criança. Rodou enquanto abraçado ao irmão, levando-o junto consigo e fazendo-o rir junto. Ambos rindo e, naquele momento, só existia os dois e o amor deles.

Passaram tanto tempo escondidos, tanto tempo vivendo sob um constante medo de serem descobertos... para quê? Não se amavam? Não era o amor que tanto prezavam e protegiam? Por que tinha que ser escondido? Deviam ter revelado tudo a todos de uma vez. Amavam-se. Amavam-se como poucos conseguiam amar. Não eram comum, nem muito aceito, mas, ora, era muito melhor que o fingimento de muitos. Muitos casais "socialmente aceitos" que fingiam, que não amavam de verdade e se maltratavam eram aceitos simplesmente por serem heterossexuais, por serem... "normais". Os gêmeos não eram bem "normais" e sabiam disso. Mas, agora, no fim de tudo, não perderiam tempo com essas frescuras. Queriam passar os últimos momentos juntos em seu amor, felizes como deveriam ter sido a vida toda. E que se danassem aqueles que acharem estranho. Ora, os únicos presentes lá também partiriam em seguida, provavelmente não perderiam tempo julgando os irmãos.

 _Abre a janela agora_

 _Deixa que o sol te veja_

 _É só lembrar que o amor é tão maior_

 _Que estamos sós no céu_

 _Abre as cortinas pra mim_

 _Que eu não me escondo de ninguém_

 _O amor já desvendou nosso lugar_

 _E agora está de bem_

Saga sabia já algum tempo que amava Kanon. Não um amor fraternal, como pensava que era até então, mas um amor de amantes. Amava-o como pessoa, como irmão, como... algum amante? Nunca tivera dúvidas de que adorava o mais novo. Sempre foi seu dever cuidar dele e sempre fez isso com extremo cuidado, mas de uns tempos para cá, quando ficava tempo demais perto de Kanon, sentia-se estranho. Era um estranho bom, no entanto. Era o tipo de estranho que era tanto descrito em livros de romance – fazia-o sentir-se mais leve, mais feliz, como se a simples presença do gêmeo ali trouxesse paz para ele. Sentia-se com cada vez mais vontade de ficar junto dele, de tocá-lo. Desde quando começara a reparar tanto na risada dele, no som da voz dele? E desde quando começara a reparar tanto em seus olhos, tão iguais aos seus, mas tão diferentes. Diferentes, sim, porque os seus não brilhavam daquele jeito. Os olhos de Kanon brilhavam de um jeito especial, com uma felicidade única, como se o mundo fosse um lugar maravilhoso.

Desde pequenos tinham a mania de dormirem juntos, e nunca quiseram mudar isso. Era um acordo mútuo entre eles. Abraços e alguns carinhos, cafunés sempre foram normais também. Dormiam encostados um ao outro, não abraçados daquele jeito que se encontravam agora. Geralmente eram as costas encostadas, as pernas ou os braços. Porém, Saga não achava mais só aquilo o suficiente. Queria abraçar o irmão, queria dormir com ele em seu abraço, com o calor dele ali, o cheiro dele tão perto de si... Quando o abraçou naquela noite, Kanon não disse nada. O mais velho sentiu que ele ficou parado por alguns momentos, mas insistiu e apertou o abraço. Viu que Kanon sorriu, então, e o abraçou de volta. Sentiu ele escondendo o rosto em si, ouviu o suspiro de satisfação dele. Naquele momento, só existiam os dois.

Desde aquela noite, dormiam abraçados. E parecia que não conseguiam mais dormir de outro jeito, ficavam desconfortáveis se tentavam dormir longe. Saga passou a criar a mania de fazer cafuné no mais novo até que ele dormisse, e Kanon acarinhava as costas ou a nuca do irmão no abraço. E, algumas noites depois, Saga simplesmente se aproximou demais e encostou seus lábios nos do gêmeo. Um simples roçar de lábios, um carinho cheio de amor. Não disse nada, nem antes, nem depois, mas continuou beijando todo o rosto dele. Beijava-o na bochecha, na ponta do nariz, entre as sobrancelhas, nos olhos, na testa e finalmente nos lábios de novo. Para sua surpresa – ou não – Kanon sorria com os carinhos. E correspondeu dessa vez. Havia ficado parado na primeira, mas relaxou ao sentir o carinho. E agora beijava-o também. Eram beijos ainda doces, ainda inexperientes, mas com um amor tão puro, tão doce, que não precisavam dizer nada.

 _Deixa o moço bater_

 _Que eu cansei da nossa fuga_

 _Já não vejo motivos_

 _Pra um amor de tantas rugas_

 _Não ter o seu lugar_

Kanon já sabia que estava apaixonado pelo irmão há um tempo. Tinha noção de que não era comum, de que, provavelmente, seria rejeitado e até repudiado pelo irmão por querê-lo daquela forma. Não podia evitar isso, era o que pensava consigo. Não é possível escolher por quem se apaixona, então para quê se culpar? Amaria Saga cada vez mais e mais, sabia disso, mas, se fosse necessário, manteria esse amor escondido. Era melhor continuar daquele jeito, somente com aquela proximidade de irmãos, do que ser rejeitado de todos os outros modos. No entanto... começou a notar como o olhar do irmão se demorava em si. Achou que era impressão no começo – que era somente uma ilusão de alguém apaixonado. Mas conforme o tempo passou, percebeu que não era impressão. O loiro mais velho realmente olhava-o com uma atenção diferente. Vez ou outra pegava-o olhando para si com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto estava distraído.

E então veio _aquela noite_. Quando Saga o abraçou antes de dormirem e, ao invés de se afastar, continuou ali. Apertou-o no abraço. Kanon ficou surpreso alguns segundos, sem saber como reagir. Deveria abraçá-lo de voltar? Era o que queria. Queria abraçá-lo até não poder mais, e aí ainda o abraçaria mais um pouco. Queria ficar ali, nos braços dele, onde sentia-se tão seguro, tão... amado. Não resistiu e abraçou-o de volta, o rosto se escondendo no pescoço dele. Não conseguiu evitar que um suspiro de satisfação escapasse de seus lábios. Que se danasse o que Saga acharia. Ora, ele quem o abraçou primeiro, não foi? Ele quem apertou o abraço, então não tinha problema o mais novo tomar iniciativa também. E dormiram assim. Abraçados, as pernas se entrelaçando alguma hora no meio da noite.

Depois daquela noite, Kanon se sentia no paraíso. Dormiam sempre abraçados, e Saga começara com a mania de fazer cafuné em si até que dormisse. Era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para ele, e Kanon sorria mais frequentemente. Tinha mais motivos para sorrir agora – não que não os tivesse antes. Sempre teve um motivo principal para sorrir: Saga. Mas agora, sorria não só quando estava com o irmão, mas sozinho também. Mesmo quando o outro não estava por perto, sorria. Porque sentia um amor vindo do irmão, um amor diferente do que sentia até então.

E, então, um dia daqueles Saga simplesmente se aproximou mais e... beijou-o? Era isso mesmo? Kanon ficou atônito, não sabia o que fazer. Esperava e, ao mesmo tempo, não esperava aquilo. Não que não tenha gostado. Amou. E Saga continuou beijando seu rosto todo, fazendo o mais novo sorrir. Quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus a segunda vez, correspondeu. Sorria no meio do beijo, abraçava mais o mais velho. Separaram-se alguns momentos depois, ambos sorrindo, quietos. Aconchegaram-se um no outro e, naquele momento, só existia os dois e o amor deles.

 _Diz quem é maior_

 _Que o amor_

 _Me abraça forte agora_

 _Que é chegada a nossa hora_

 _Vem, vamos além_

 _Vão dizer_

 _Que a vida é passageira_

 _Sem contar que a nossa estrela_

 _Vai cair_

\- Senti sua falta. – Saga disse, o sorriso largo no rosto bonito. Abraçava o irmão pela cintura dele, vez ou outra depositando um beijo em seu rosto, tal qual fez da primeira vez. Kanon riu, com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ria toda a vez que recebia um beijo. Respondeu-o, por fim, entre sorrisos:

\- Eu sei. E você sabe que eu também.

Os gêmeos riram mais, repletos de felicidade, e encostaram a testa na do outro. Ficaram alguns momentos só ali, somente com a presença do outro se fazendo notar. Nem notavam que olhares eram direcionados a eles.

No entanto, não eram olhares de respeito ou repulsa. Camus, já nos braços de Milo, exibia um pequeno e raro sorriso em seu rosto não somente por causa de seu escorpiano junto a si, mas por causa dos gêmeos. Suspeitava daquilo há muito tempo, mas nunca havia dito nada. Sabia do passado sofrido dos dois, dos desentendimentos, brigas, mortes... mas o que era tudo aquilo frente ao amor? Tinha ciência disso – principalmente por causa de um pequeno furacão chamado Milo, que um dia simplesmente entrou em sua vida e ali ficou. No entanto, não ficou mais que alguns segundos olhando os irmãos, voltando sua completa atenção para Milo. Ora, em que mais prestaria atenção naqueles últimos momentos, se não naquele escorpiano louco? Sorriu novamente, acariciando o rosto do loiro e recebendo alguns beijos em troca. Não era tão ruim assim morrer.

Afrodite também direcionou seu olhar para os gêmeos e riu. Com Matteo junto de si, não se aguentou e abraçou-o. Seu riso era cristalino, era simplesmente feliz. Sabia do caso dos dois loiros, havia visto Kanon roubar um beijo de Saga um dia, mas nunca dissera nada, nem para os dois. Mas, agora, ficava feliz de finalmente terem parado de se esconderem. Pelo menos naquele último momento, tinham todo o direito de ficarem juntos como amantes. Quase nenhum dos presentes ao menos notava, mas os que percebiam direcionavam um sorriso para eles e mais nada. E Afrodite também... não. Afrodite não. Não morreria com aquele nome que o mestre lhe dera, morreria como Søren. Era seu nome, não era? Um dos únicos que sabia dele era Matteo, que também havia ganhado um "nome": Máscara da Morte. Mas agora não iriam mais usar esses nomes que o causavam tristeza. Não. Morreriam juntos como Søren e Matteo. Beijou o namorado, sorrindo. Matteo sorriu também, levantando seu pisciano nos braços. Não precisavam mais fingir. Podiam ser eles mesmos agora.

Todos os doze ali presentes sentiram, após alguns poucos minutos, que desapareciam aos poucos. Saga e Kanon pareciam não notar. Continuavam abraçados, conversando baixo, roubando e recebendo beijos, carinhos. Obviamente sentiam que sumiam também, e abraçavam-se mais forte a cada segundo. Não chorariam, não – já choraram demais nesta vida. Morreriam juntos e sorrindo. Estavam juntos, o que mais poderia importar? Era o suficiente para deixá-los felizes. _Eu te amo._ Beijaram-se mais uma vez – uma última vez. Aconchegaram-se um ao outro, como fizeram tantas e tantas noites passadas. Simplesmente sumiram juntos.

E, naquele momento, só existia o amor dos dois.

 _Diz quem é maior que o amor_

Notas finais: os nomes usados para Afrodite e Máscara da Morte (Søren e Matteo, respectivamente) são nomes que eu, particularmente, gosto. Não sei se mais alguém usa esses nomes. Søren eu usei porque me encantei com ele quando conheci um garotinho com esse nome, cujo pai era sueco. E também usei porque, ora, é um nome sueco; como Afrodite é sueco, provavelmente teria um nome assim. E Matteo eu usei porque gosto de como soa, simplesmente.

Foi uma fic gostosa de escrever, uma experiência legal. Eu realmente gosto de trabalhar com estas coisas simultâneas, do tipo: um amava o outro há um tempo, mas não sabiam que o outro os amava. As coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, recíprocas, mas que não são óbvias para quem está na situação. Acho legal que dá para ver como em ambos os casos a situação era praticamente a mesma, mas com pontos de vista diferentes. Por isso que gosto de usar as mesmas frases e expressões nelas, para realmente exibir isso. Fica meio repetitivo, mas eu gosto. Não sei se fez sentido o que eu tentei explicar.

Enfim, reviews são muito mais que bem vindos. Se leu até aqui, por favor, deixe um. Não custa nad única recompensa que recebemos. Obrigada por ter lido. Até mais!


End file.
